fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 8
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this man is talking to other fighters. When Tom awakes and starts shaking the 2nd Mass survivors hands, he walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather at the River" When the 2nd Mass travel back on the road to Charleston, they start crossing the fixed up bridge that was destroyed by a Beamer before. He is seen multiple times walking around the bridge before crossing it. When the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. On the other side of the bridge, he watches as Tom is blown up on the bridge by Pope, and witnesses Tom later come out of the lake. "Compass" This man arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. He can be seen multiple times walking around the airport, then after Avery arrives, he listens in as she speaks to the 2nd Mass. He can later be seen at Jimmy Boland's funeral and places a handful of dirt on his grave. Later he leaves the airport with the 2nd Mass. "Young Bloods" Can be seen walking around the camp with his gun. Later when Diego's group arrives, he watches Weaver reunite with his daughter Jeanne Weaver. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When Tom arrives back to camp with the Red Eye skitter after investigating an explosion, this man gathers around the back of the truck to spectate it, and also holds the 2nd Mass civilians back. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital. "Homecoming" This man can be seen talking to other fighters as the Beserkers arrive back with tons of fuel. After the news that Karen has came back, he runs outside the Hospital to see. "Molon Labe" This fighter defends the hospital from the Espheni forces, and witnesses Boon being gunned down by a Mech. He later leaves the hospital when they are forced to retreat. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, he sees the destruction of it. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston mall. This fighter grabs a plate of food and talks with other fighters. This fighter is present when they are forced to hand in their weapons. Later that night he is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. "A More Perfect Union" When the rebel skitters enter Charleston, the 2nd Mass slowly start to stand in-front of the skitters to protect them, and this fighter partakes. This fighter cheers when Tom Mason and his team successfully destroy the Espheni Jamming Device, and later witnesses the mysterious pod dropping from the sky. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This fighter is first seen at the new Charleston camp, when the harnessed kids are being taken out of the cargo truck. "Collateral Damage" This fighter in the morning grabs a plate of soup from Kim Kennedy. Later that night he fights against the Espheni troops in the team that is used as a decoy. "Badlands" This fighter is later seen fortifying the camp by setting up sandbags to use on the barricades, he is seen holding a bucket while another fighter places sand inside it. After the Liberty Tree is finished, he listens to Tom's speech about it and about Lee Tedeschi. "At All Costs" This fighter defends Charleston from the Espheni forces. The next morning he is seen walking around Charleston. "Search and Recover" This fighter is briefly seen walking around Charleston. "Be Silent and Come Out" After Evil Hal takes Tom hostage, he goes to The Nest where he places his odds on how the event will resolve. "The Pickett Line" This fighter visits The Nest where John Pope speaks to the fighters about equality, as they are not receiving it. After Weaver storms in, he watches as Weaver place Pope under arrest. "Strange Brew" This fighter is present when the grid appears. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter welcomes back Tom Mason when he walks through Charleston. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. This fighter helps attack the Eye in the Sky. When they drop food, he runs over to collect. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, he continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. He follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for the survivors. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This fighter arrives to Chinatown following Hal and Dingaan. At Chinatown, he speaks to the other 2nd Mass fighters. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. After finding Maggie, he helps carry her into the fallout shelter. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" After Chinatown is attacked by a portable harness farm, and the Espheni Power Station is destroyed, Anthony arrives back to Chinatown with this man and other fighters, as they were on a mission while Chinatown was being attacked. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. "Hatchlings" This fighter is present when Weaver goes over the plan to take out the field of Espheni forces. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. This fighter is present when Tom Mason and Hal Mason arrive back to the 2nd Mass. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" This fighter arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. During the night this fighters grabs a plate of food at the cafeteria. The 2nd Mass get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. "Reborn" After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. Months after the war, he attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. This fighter is seen speaking with other 2nd Mass survivors. He listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Gallery Randy-Alan-2x03.PNG 401371_10151327955690311_1878829659_n.jpg 427015_10151327896980311_1387586682_n.jpg 429484_10151327895330311_1710537264_n.jpg Randy-S4.PNG Alan-Jason-S4.PNG Alan-S4.PNG 2ndMassSurvivorCrop-4x10.PNG S05e01 212.jpg 6809205153545212927 n.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Characters